Security Breach
by NewMutant2
Summary: Mutant X must save the most severe security breach the Dominion has ever faced. In the process, they learn secrets of the Dominion, who is veiled in secrecy. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"How typical." Lexa thought to herself as she and Brennan arrived at the meeting place chosen by her Dominion contact. "Of course he'll want to go to some dark alley. Talk about a flair for the dramatic."

"Of all places, he chose here?" Brennan said aloud.

After about a half hour of waiting, a black sedan came to a stop in the middle of the alley. The passenger side window rolled down and the face of the mysterious man who frequently contacted Mutant X came into view within the shadows.

"You kept us waiting long enough." Lexa said.

"For good reasons, of course." the Dominion man said. Lexa rolled her eyes. "We have a serious issue that could mean the end of the Dominion."

Brennan spoke up. "And don't you have someone else who can help you? Anyone working directly with the Dominion?"

"They are our prime suspects. A disc containing the names of every Dominion member and every Dominion contact is missing. Mutant X must get it back before it is revealed to anyone. If that information gets out, it compromises the security of the Dominion. We believe that some of our covert operatives are responsible. A list of our four prime suspects are being sent to Sanctuary now. While you are searching for the disc, we will be searching for a traitor." With that, he rolled up his window and the car drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Sanctuary, Mutant X opened the suspect list and the included information.

"There they are." Jesse said as the list displayed.

Alkins, Sandra- Employed with Dominion for 16 years

Menns, Rodger- Employed with Dominion for 8 years

Sindrell, Marcus- Employed with Dominion for 11 years

Welch, Gary- Employed with Dominion for 12 years

"Should we go now?" Shalimar asked. "We have their addresses."

Jesse shook his head. "It's possible that none of them are the traitor. We should investigate each of them to make sure."

"What if we can't find anything?" Brennan asked. "Then that'll be time wasted."

"If we investigate now, we might arouse suspicions." Jesse protested.

"I'm with Brennan." Lexa said. "You can stay here while we go."

Jesse reluctantly nodded. "Alright. You three go, I'll stay here. I'll contact you if I find something."

Brennan, Shalimar, and Lexa leftand took off inthe helix

* * *

In the helix, it was decided that they would disguise themselves as thieves to avoid any suspicion with the Dominion traitor. Lexa was the only one wearing all black, like she almost always did, but fortunately extra clothes are kept in the helix in case they are needed. As Lexa piloted towards Sandra Alkins's house, Brennan and Shalimar changed into their thief clothes. As Brennan took his shirt off, Shalimar tried not to make it too obvious that she was staring. Shalimar had no idea that Brennan was also trying not to stare.

The helix, in stealth mode, landed in a field not far from Alkins's home, which was remote and isolated, probably like most homes of Dominion employees.

"One of us should stay here just in case we need to make a quick takeoff." Lexa said.

"Do you wanna stay?" Shalimar asked her. "Brennan and I will go in."

Lexa shook her head. "We'll need to sneak in. I can turn invisible. I'll go with Brennan."

Brennan could feel some of the tension building. "Maybe I should stay behind if you two don't want to."

Shalimar raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, I'll just stay behind."

Lexa and Brennan got out of the helix and crossed the field to Alkins's house. Lexa grabbed Brennan's arm and they turned invisible.

"What was that with you and Shal?" Brennan asked.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "She's just acting feral, I guess. She probably thinks I'm trying to take you away from her. You two aren't even together, right?"

"No."

Brennan and Lexa reached the house and found the door unlocked.

"This is very unusual for a Dominion employee." Lexa said. "They're always paranoid." She opened the door silently, and she and Brennan entered. The house was dark and silent. They crept through the entire house, room by room, but nobody was home. "She's probably still with the Dominion."

Brennan and Lexa continued to search the house for anything that sould suggest she was a Dominion traitor. After two hours of meticulous searching, nothing was found that would even relate her to the Dominion. They were about to leave when they heard an approaching car. Lexa grabbed Brennan's arm and they became invisible. They watched out the window as two cars pulled into the driveway. One car was turned off, and the driver got out and got into the other car, which drove away. After it was gone, Brennan and Lexa went to search the car. It was locked, but Brennan knew how to use his electricity to open it. Lexa opened the passenger door, and Sandra Alkins's body fell out onto the ground. There was a bullet hole in the back of her head, and the seat was covered in blood. Brennan opened the gove compartment and found a note inside.

"Sandra, we have found a buyer for the disc. Meet me at our meeting place tonight at 4." Brennan read aloud. "No one signed it, and the date on it is today."

"So she was in on it, but she wasn't alone. Either her partners killed her, or the buyers did. If it was her partners, then there are at least two. One who drove her body, another who drove the other car."

"For all we know, there were more people in the other car." Brennan said.

Lexa closed the car door. "We have to get back to Sanctuary. We need to get in contact with the Dominion and tell them."

* * *

Please R&R! (wow, I never thought I'd find myself asking people to R&R) 


	3. Chapter 3

The only sound heard at Sanctuary Was the sound of Jesse's fingers typing on the keyboard. He worked best with the peace and quiet he was provided with when he was the only one there. He searched through records written by the Dominion looking for something that would help him find out who was the traitor. He searched through the files and found nothing that would help him. He did his best to hack into their e-mail files but the Dominion's codes were too good for him to hack. "Oh well." he sighed to himself. Jesse looked everywhere he could for any information concerning the four people provided by the Dominion, but he found nothing. The Dominion must have completely wiped them off the face of the planet. "So Brennan was right. It was the right move to go out and search their homes." Jesse said out loud. It was a bad habit he had formed from being alone at Sanctuary all those times. Since there was no one around to hear him, he could talk out loud. The problem was that he might accidentally talk out loud when he wasn't alone and insult someone. Discouraged, Jesse contacted the others to see if they found anything.

"Hey Lexa, where are you? Have you found anything?"

"We searched Sandra's house," Lexa began, "but we didn't find anything. But the door to her house was unlocked, which is very abnormal for a Dominion employee. I think someone got to her house before us.Later onshe came home. Don't worry, she didn't notice us; she's dead. Brennan and I searched her car and found a note from someone else who didn't sign it saying that they found a buyer for the disc."

"So she was a traitor, but she wasn't working alone." Jesse concluded.

"Exactly. We need to find out if she was killed by her partners in crime, if it was the buyer, or both. All we know is that there were at least two people that killed her."

Jesse started to hack into satellite images to see if he could see Sandra associating with others or even being killed. "Alright, I haven't found anything yet, but I will contact you once I find something."

* * *

Shalimar waited in the Helix for Brennan and Lexa to return. She was back in her regular clothes since she would be staying in the Helix. She had heard the conversation between Jesse and Lexa through the Helix's communication system which was connected to their comm-links. She regretted backing down so soon when she and Lexa were in a standoff to decide who should go with Brennan and who should stay behind. She could have been with him for those two hours searching the house and car instead of sitting in the Helix for two hours bored out of her mind. Maybe she would have been able to smell something they couldn't smell that could have been a huge clue. She hated the new way everything worked now. Someone, almost always Jesse, would stay at Sanctuary, one person, almost never Brennan, would stay in the Helix, and either her or Lexa would go with Brennan to do whatever needed to be done. She missed the old way, when Adam was there to stay at Sanctuary and three people could be out on a mission.

Shalimar's moping was abruptly ended when Lexa's voice was heard in her comm-link.

"Shalimar, we're coming back now. We have the note to see if maybe there are some traces of DNA belonging to her partner."

"Okay, I'm starting up the Helix now." Shalimar started up the Helix, and a few minutes later Lexa and Brennan returned. Shalimar got out of the pilot seat and was replaced by Lexa. She steered the Helix up and through the sky.

Brennan took his black shirt off and put it back in the storage compartment. He looked for his other shirt, but it wasn't where he had left it. Shalimar moved it to give her a few more seconds to stare. It worked better than she anticipated. It took Brennan almost a full minute of shirtless searching for him to find his other shirt and put it on.

"Shal, this isn't where I left it, is it?" he asked.

Shalimar quickly thought up a lie. "It fell on the floor; I just picked it up and put it there." Brennan believed her.

* * *

After Brennan, Lexa, and Shalimar arrived at Sanctuary, a DNA test was run on the note. After a brief scan, they discovered that there were two samples that did not belong to Brennan, or Lexa, the only people who touched it besides that fourth person and Sandra. It was assumed that one of the two unknowns was Sandra, since she was the recipient of the note. Lexa opened a communication with her Dominion contact.

"We're in the middle of a DNA scan that might tell us something. We need the DNA information of all four suspects." She said. Her contact agreed and terminated the connection.

"Lexa, we're done with the scan; why did you say we're in the middle of one?" Jesse asked.

"If I had said that we found DNA samples, they would have demanded them, and we would have no idea who's behind this." Lexa said. "I don't know about all of you, but I want to know what's going on at the Dominion."

"You know," Brennan remarked, "I always suspected that everything at the Dominion wasn't as perfect as they say it is. I had a feeling that we'd be doing something like this for them sooner or later."

Shalimar nodded. "Especially now that we're their little task force whenever they feel that something must be done."

The computer beeped. Jesse looked over at the message sent from the Dominion. It was the DNA information they needed. Jesse ran a comparison on the computer to match all the provided information with the two unknown samples.

"This probably will take a long time." Jesse said as he looked at the clock, which read 3:18 AM. "We should get some sleep, and hopefully it will be close to done if not done in the morning." Everyone reluctantly agreed and left the computers to compare the DNA.


	4. Chapter 4

Although Lexa was exhausted, she couldn't fall asleep. Her restless mind was going over the events that just took place. A traitor was in the Dominion; that would only happen if there was something seriously wrong in the Dominion. Deep down she was excited. The Dominion always knew everything and kept information from Mutant X, but now the Dominion were in the dark, and Lexa intended to keep it that way until she found out everything. She decided not to tell the Dominion about Sandra's death and the note in her car because the less information the Dominion knew, the more they would need Mutant X, meaning that they could find out what was going on in the most secretive agency in the world.

Around 7:00, Lexa went back to the computers to see if anything had come up yet. She looked at the computer screen. "Comparing DNA samples. Please wait." She read aloud. She sat in a nearby chair and stared at the computer screen.

A few minutes later, the computer beeped. Lexa looked at the screen, which told her that the comparisons were completed. Lexa briefly argued with herself as to whether or not she should get the others or look at them herself first. Overwhelmed with curiosity, she opened the results.

The DNA samples found match those of the following people: Alkins, Sandra; Mulwray, Brennan; Pierce, Lexa; Sindrell, Marcus.

Lexa got up and went to the other bedrooms to wake the others. The first one was Brennan's. She stood there and watched him sleeping. She noticed the steady rise and fall of his bare chest. "Brennan!" she called out. "It's done." Brennan stirred and sat up. Lexa left and went next door to Shalimar's room. She was lying in bed, but she was awake. She probably heard Lexa waking Brennan. "It found who else touched the note!" Shalimar nodded and got out of bed. Finally she went to Jesse's room. She woke him up, and he jumped out of bed and ran over to the computer where Brennan and Shalimar were already looking at the results.

"So Marcus Sindrell was working with Alkins." Jesse said after looking at the list of people who touched the note. "So does this mean we're all done?"

Lexa shook her head. "It's possible that there were more people with them. Remember, if she was killed by her partners, then there were at least two of them. And besides, don't you all want to know what the cause is of all this trouble in the Dominion? I know these guys, they don't want to cause any sort of trouble unless they have a really good reason. And I mean really good."

"Yeah," Brennan agreed. "I want to know what's going on with them. For all we know, it could involve us."

"Wait a minute!" Jesse spoke up. "If Sandra's partners were the ones that killed her, don't you think they would have searched her car for anything that would give them away? They would have found and destroyed that note. If it was the buyer, they wouldn't know that she had that note, therefore they wouldn't look for it."

"Jesse's right." Lexa said. "Dominion employees would never do something that stupid. It's definitely possible that Alkins and Sindrell were the only two, and Alkins was captured and killed by the buyers, possibly because they didn't want to have to pay for the disc. Why pay when you can steal it for free? That just leaves Sindrell. We have to find him."

Shalimar spoke up. "Let's go then. We have his address. Jess, there isn't much for you to do here. You should come with us."

Jesse thought about it for a moment. "You're right. I guess I can go too."

* * *

After Jesse, Brennan, Lexa, and Shalimar were ready to go, and were making their way to the hangar, the face of Lexa's Dominion contact came onto every screen in sight. All four members of Mutant X froze where they were.

"Surely you must be done with your DNA scans now." He said. "Tell me the results."

Lexa saw no point in lying about the results, especially since the Dominion could do their own tests on the note. "Sandra Alkins and Marcus Sindrell are your traitors. We're going out now to try to find the disc." She said.

"The whereabouts of Sindrell and Alkins are unknown. We need that disc immediately. Do whatever is necessary." With that, the communication terminated.

* * *

PLEASE review! my first three chapters only got 2 alltogether, that's just a little depressing. I really really don't want to be one of those people who won't post a new chapter until I get a certain number of reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus Sindrell's house, like the one of Sandra Alkins, was in a remote area. The helix was parked about a mile away, and all four members of Mutant X went to the house. It had been a long time since all four of them were on a mission together instead of being separated.

They approached the house, and Jesse phased himself and stepped through the wall. He would return once he was sure the immediate surroundings were secure. As soon as he stepped through the wall, a gunshot was heard.

"Oh my god!" Shalimar stepped towards the wall, but Lexa stopped her.

"I'm sure Jesse didn't unphase himself. He's probably alright." She said.

A moment later, the wall phased, and Shalimar, Brennan, and Lexa stepped through. It didn't take too long for Lexa and Brennan to shoot down all of the people. There were only six of them. One of the people Lexa shot was deliberately shot so that he would regain consciousness momentarily. He shortly did, and woke up to four people hovered over him, one of which had her two fingers together glowing yellow.

"Who are you working for, and what business do you have with Sindrell?" Lexa demanded.

Frightened, the man answered. "He said he had a disc my boss wanted to buy. That's all I know. Sindrell's dead in the closet. We didn't find the disc." His cooperation was rewarded by Lexa shooting him.

Shalimar, now not distracted by the action, smelled Sindrell's body. It was found in the closet with three bullet holes in the chest. All of his pockets were searched, but nothing was found. The house was meticulously searched, but nothing was found.

"We know Alkins doesn't have it, Sindrell doesn't seem to have it, so that must mean there's a third person who does have it." Brennan said.

Jesse was preoccupied looking at the corpse. Sindrell must have been leaned against something when he fell because his shirt was lifted a few inches. It was just high enough for Jesse to notice stitches running horizontally across his stomach.

"I think I found the disc." He said, showing everyone the stitches. "He must have had it placed inside him, where no one would look. That is nasty."

"Well," Shalimar said, "it looks like we'll have to perform surgery."

Lexa used her powers to cut him open, and the disc was retrieved from Sindrell's body using silverware. It was in a protective case.

"So, are we still planning to see why there's such uproar at the Dominion, or are we just giving them the disc and getting this over with?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," Lexa said, "The Dominion's had problems with the outside world all the time; it's common for them. Internal problems are serious. If we can get into the Dominion building by hitching a ride with one of the two living suspects, maybe then we can find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Marcus Sindrell's Dominion ID card was found in his wallet. It was decided that Lexa would go alone because she was the only one that could turn invisible, and she knew the Dominion the best. It made more sense for only one to go because the fewer they send, the less likely they are to be discovered. Brennan unlocked Gary Welch's car and Lexa got into the back seat. She locked the door, and Brennan left her alone.

Eventually, Welch came into his car and drove off to Dominion headquarters. After about an hour of driving, they arrived. Welch got out of his car, and Lexa silently snuck out the back door when no one was looking. She used the stolen ID card belonging to Sindrell and got into the building. Invisible, Lexa wandered around the enormous building to find the Dominion Panel. The Panel was where all decision making took place. Lexa's Dominion contact was a member of the Panel. Lexa walked by laboratories and test facilities as well as monitoring stations, which was where the Dominion was constantly spying on suspicious targets. Fortunately, Sanctuary was not a place where they could spy.

Lexa eventually found the Dominion Panel's briefing room and stood by the door, waiting for it to open. She waited about a half hour before four people went into the room. As the door was open, Lexa slipped in and stood in a corner out of the way. Within five minutes, all eleven members of the panel were seated at their seats, including Lexa's contact. All Lexa knew about the panel was that the research department, the security department, and the intelligence department were all represented by two people. The other five were not representing a department; they had to look at everything from a perspective that considered the Dominion as a whole. Once everyone was seated, they began talking. At Sanctuary, Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan were listening through Lexa's comm-link.

"Is Mutant X making any progress in finding the traitor?" the obvious head of the Dominion Panel asked.

Lexa's contact sat forward and leaned on the table. "They have confirmed that Sandra Alkins and Marcus Sindrell were behind it. The whereabouts of the disc are still unknown."

The leader shook his head. "That disc needs to be returned now!"

A woman spoke up. "Sindrell and Alkins?" They're both working on the virus. They both seemed opposed to the idea, but they were cooperative."

"Why would they steal the disc? Do you think they're going to try to blackmail us?" someone else said.

The leader stood and started to pace around the table. "If they wanted to blackmail us, they would have sent us a threat by now. That disc contains the identities of every Dominion employee. This information would definitely bring us down. They're going to take us down, and along with us will go our research."

"How much progress is being made on the virus?" a Panel member asked. "You started work on it about a month ago."

A Panel member stood up and lowered a projector screen. She inserted a chip into the projector, and chemical information came up on the screen. Lexa moved to a different corner so that she could see better.

The standing panel member switched the screen to show lab notes. "We are nearing the completion of a prototype of the virus. Our scientists hypothesize that it will reduce the time remaining until a mutant's expiration date by 45-60 percent."


	7. Chapter 7

z


	8. Chapter 8

"So all the trouble at the Dominion was caused by a virus that kills mutants faster?" Jesse said as he began to pace after Lexa returned. "Oh my god, I'm not surprised Alkins and Sindrell had problems with this; this is arguably genocide!"

Lexa frowned. "To be completely honest, although this was a shock to hear, in hindsight, I'm not all that surprised the Dominion is doing something like this. They're all power hungry, and what better way to gain control than to threaten with genocide?"

Shalimar started staring at the note found in Sandra Alkins's car. "Should we be looking for the buyer of the disc? We have it; we can use it to get the buyer to reveal himself."

Brennan shook his head. "We should have found out who those people at Sindrell's house were. That could have led us to the buyer. But while we have the disc in our hands, should we download the contents to the Sanctuary database? Or at least, should we take a look and see what's inside? For all we know, we could have been lied to about the disc's contents."

Everyone froze and looked at Brennan. "Maybe Alkins and Sindrell were trying to sabotage the virus research." He said.

Jesse grabbed the disc and took it out of the case. "Brennan could be right. Let's just hope there are no passwords or codes or anything like that." Jesse put the disc into the computer and Jesse projected the contents on the holoprojector Adam had created.

Everyone looked at the disc's contents, which were three files to be opened:

Employees of the Dominion, Contacts of the Dominion, Access codes


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is, Chapter 9, the chapter from hell. I must have written and rewritten this at least four times. I found myself contradicting previous chapters, going in directions I didn't want, and just about any other problem. But now it's fixed (I think). PHEW!>

* * *

"Well, no surprises there." Brennan said. "Do you think they're using that so the Dominion will abort all research on the virus?"

Lexa shook her head. "When I was spying on the Dominion Panel, they said they weren't being blackmailed. According to my contact, the stolen disc belonged to the leader because it's a good idea to have an employee/contact list. He saw the drawer where he kept it had been forced open, and the disc was gone. The four prime suspects were found and sent to us by means of a method that he would not share with me."

"Of course they want to keep their secrets." Brennan remarked.

Jesse sat down and thought for a moment. "So we've completed our mission from the Dominion to retrieve the disc, and it's been decided that we would see why there were problems there. We found that out, so I assume that now we're going to have to stop the virus from being deployed."

Shalimar nodded. "Of course, they've come up with a way to wipe out mutants. If we look at the GPS history of Lexa's comm-link, then we can find the Dominion headquarters."

"Yeah, but we can't just waltz in there." Lexa objected. "They have security guards posted all the time. Every major section is heavily guarded. We'll have to sneak in."

"Should we try to get one of us in?" Jesse asked. "The disc includes access codes. We can change the employee file to include a few more people without anyone noticing. If one of us posed as a scientist or a security guard, we could destroy the virus right under their noses. Of course, it would take a little disguising, all of our faces are known by most of the Dominion, I'm sure."

"The guards wear heavy suits." Lexa said. "The suits include helmets that conceal faces. One of us could pose as a guard while another one of us poses as a scientist. It's pretty obvious that I can't be the scientist since everyone in the Dominion knows me, even if I had some sort of disguise. I'd suggest that Brennan be a guard, since most of the guards are about your size so you wouldn't really stand out. Jesse would probably make a better scientist, mostly because he knows a lot about science and stuff. And if you are discovered, you can make yourself bullet proof." Lexa did her best, but she was afraid her true motive would be obvious, that she didn't want Shalimar alone with Brennan.

"Yeah, that works." Jesse said. "Lex, you could come too, as long as you stay invisible. Shalimar, you can stay in the helix just in case we need to make a fast getaway."

Within an hour, Jesse had the Dominion files altered to include an extra security guard and an extra scientist. Everybody got into the helix, and, in stealth mode, it left to go to the Dominion's headquarters.

The helix landed near the building, and Lexa exited it with Jesse and Brennan holding on to her as she kept them invisible. After they were away, Shalimar piloted the helix and landed it on the flat roof of the building, so it would be nearby in case they needed her. She shut everything down with the exception of the stealth generator and sat as patiently as she could be.

Lexa had enough experience with Dominion laboratories to know how the scientists dressed, so Jesse was wearing a face mask and black wig and dressed like a Dominion scientist. Brennan also wore a face mask and wig just in case he would have to take his helmet off. He did not have a Dominion guard suit, so he had to steal one from a guard, who fortunately was about his size, who had been scouting the parking lot. Lexa released Brennan and Jesse from her grip, and they came into plain sight.

"Remember, I'm James Martin, and you're Brandon Murray." Jesse had chosen names that were similar to their real names but still different enough to not be suspicious. He opened the door and the three stepped through as James Martin and Brandon Murray began their first days as Dominion employees.


	10. Chapter 10

The plan was for Jesse to go into the laboratory where the scientists were working on the virus while Brennan made sure he was safe nearby and was able to provide assistance if necessary. According to the plan, Lexa was supposed to hang around the laboratory and the nearby area just in case she was needed, but Jesse and Brennan secretly knew that she would venture off elsewhere. They were okay with that, just as long as she didn't do anything to let the Dominion know that they were onto their plans and sneaking into their headquarters.

Jesse entered the lab and took a brief moment to admire all of the advanced technology the Dominion possessed. He walked over to one side of the room, where the virus was in a containment field. He stood next to a naive looking scientist who was staring at the Petri dish containing the virus, even though there really was nothing that could be seen with the naked eye.

"Wow, that really is something." He said. "That can mean the end of all mutants within ten years."

Jesse felt slightly uncomfortable, but did not let it show. "Well, not all mutants are bad. Some of them actually are helpful to us. What if one of them was infected? There isn't a cure, is there? I was recently assigned to this project; I'm just getting up to speed."

Jesse was right in assuming the young man was naïve. "Oh, I didn't know there were any new people." He said. "Yeah, we have a cure; it doesn't undo all of the damage, but it's believed to restore between 80 and 90 percent of the lost time. So that's really not too bad. If a good mutant gets infected, and his expiration date is made ten years sooner, the cure will push it back eight to nine years; that's better than getting none back. But of course this is only an estimate. These are the conclusions drawn by applying the cure to the virus in a Petri dish, and then running a simulation. The virus is destroyed, but the damage isn't completely undone. That cure is pretty powerful. We made more than enough to destroy the entire virus we've created in case something happens; you know that panel, they're so paranoid that something bad will happen or that someone will try to sabotage, so we always have some way to abort it. Anyway, if you want to see the cure for yourself if you haven't already, the cure is over there."

Jesse followed the man's finger across the room to another containment field with a Petri dish. "I think I will go have a look at it." He strode across the room and looked at the cure. When he was absolutely sure that no one was looking, he used a miniature containment field inside a device he brought from Sanctuary. He extracted some of the cure and kept in his device.

* * *

Again Shalimar found herself sitting in the helix overcome with ennui when the face of Lexa's Dominion contact came onto the screen.

"This is a very bold move you are making." He said.

"What do you mean? We're looking for your disc right now." Shalimar tried her hardest to remain calm.

"You can stop lying now. I know that you have Brennan, Jesse, and Lexa in our headquarters right now. Do you really think that you could sneak in that easily?"


	11. Chapter 11

Brennan stood outside the laboratory where Jesse was and started to pace around that hallway as if he were patrolling the area. As he stood by the door, he saw Lexa's contact pass him in his wheelchair with a disgruntled look on his face. He went through automatic doors in the same hallway where Brennan was pretending to patrol. Brennan started to wonder why the Dominion facility didn't have more automatic doors. He started to come up with a couple of possibilities, but then something caught his attention. He heard people walking down the hallway talking.

"If Mutant X doesn't deliver the disc soon, there will be hell to pay." The furious man said.

The woman walking next to him was trying to calm him down. "We'll contact Lexa first thing tomorrow morning to see why they haven't found it. They've discovered the traitors, so they must be close to finding it." They turned the corner and were soon out of earshot. It seemed very weird to Brennan that they were talking about him with him right there, although they had no idea that it was him.

As Brennan was starting to relax a little bit, he heard footsteps coming his way. A group of fifteen guards started coming down the hallway. They walked past him and stormed into the laboratory where Jesse was.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Shalimar nervously asked.

The Dominion man sighed. "Our security is much better than you are giving us credit for. I could see that the helix was landing." Shalimar felt extremely thankful that Lexa hitched a ride in Gary Welch's car instead of taking the helix the first time she snuck into Dominion headquarters. "Fortunately for you all, I altered the security files so that no one else knows of your presence. I disabled the door security to let you in. I can see Jesse Killmartin in the laboratory right now. I don't know if and how you know about the project in that lab."

Shalimar saw no reason to lie. "Yeah, we know about your virus."

"May I ask how?"

Shalimar did see no reason to lie, but she also saw no reason to tell the whole truth. "You have your secrets, we have ours." She hoped that would be enough.

"Very well. If you are planning to destroy the virus, I will not stop you as long as you leave immediately. I am also opposed to this virus, but I did not oppose it openly. I can find someone else to blame for the destruction of the virus."

Shalimar sat upright, relieved to know that he was helping them. "We have our own virus, a computer virus. It will erase all data concerning that virus."

"I am relieved to hear that." With that, his face was off the screen.

* * *

Jesse stood in terror as fifteen Dominion guards stormed into the lab. The leader stood in the front and addressed all of the scientists.

"Everyone empty your pockets. Place all of the contents onto the tables."

Jesse walked over to the nearest table next to another scientist. "I hate these daily weapons searches." She said. "They make me feel like a murder suspect."

Jesse emptied his pockets of his pens and small notebooks, nothing suspicious. He knew that they would search him again, and they would find his containment device with his stolen sample of the cure. Before they came to search him, Brennan stormed through the door and into the lab. Jesse had been keeping a close eye on Brennan to make sure he would know where he was and not mistake someone else for him. Brennan approached Jesse.

"Come with me. I saw what you were hiding." He turned to the others. "I believe he has something suspicious. I believe it's an explosive; I'll take him into the hall to search him." Brennan led Jesse out of the laboratory. Once safely out of view, Jesse sneakily slipped Brennan the containment device, and then Brennan searched him to find no explosives. Brennan took Jesse back to the lab and apologized for the inconvenience.

"Don't worry;" the leader of the guards said. "It's better to search and find nothing than to trust and be stabbed in the back." While this was his enemy saying this, Brennan knew that that was good advice. Brennan left the lab, unsure of what to do with the cure. He decided to hold on to it until Jesse was ready to destroy the virus.

For another three hours, Jesse was in the lab, Brennan patrolled the hallway, Lexa did who knows what, and Shalimar was bored out of her mind in the helix. Finally, Jesse decided it was time for his shift to end, so he left with Lexa right behind. After a few minutes, Brennan left and they all gathered in the helix.


	12. Chapter 12

In the helix, Brennan was relieved to take his guard suit off. "Man, it's stuffy in that thing." He commented.

Jesse sat down with a pleased look on his face. "All day I've been searching through the cure's file. I can't see a way to replicate more of it, but that's okay; the amount I have taken is more than enough to destroy all of the virus created, all of which is in that one Petri dish. I can do that now. Hopefully it will take a few minutes for the virus to be destroyed so I have enough time to put my virus into the computers and get out."

"That sounds good," Shalimar said, "but there's something you should know. Lexa's contact knows that we're here, but he's okay with us destroying the virus, as long as we leave immediately after we finish."

Lexa's eyes widened. "He is keeping this a secret, right?"

"According to him, he is keeping this a secret. He's opposed to the virus."

"While we have help," Jesse said, "should we just finish it now? We're ready to destroy the virus."

"Let's go." Lexa said. "Shal, be ready for a quick getaway, we'll probably need one."

* * *

Jesse walked back into the lab with Brennan right behind. The story was that Brennan was sent by the security department because they believed there was a bomb in the lab. Brennan instructed everyone to stay in the lab unless an explosive is found. While Brennan pretended to thoroughly search all the closets and drawers, Jesse put a chip in the computer with his computer virus, but did not activate it. Jesse casually ambled over to the virus, and, when no one was looking, he put the cure into it. He looked at the monitor as the virus started to be destroyed.

"Mr. Murray, is there anything suspicious?" Jesse said. That was Brennan's cue to activate the virus. He pressed the enter button on the computer and saw files start to erase themselves.

"Nothing here." Brennan said as he walked out of the lab. To avoid suspicion, Jesse would stay in the lab for a few minutes. When people noticed what was happening, he would volunteer to get security, and then leave.

Another scientist saw the monitor showing the cure destroying the virus. "Hey, look at this! Someone's destroying the virus!" He shouted.

Jesse ran to the door. "I'll get security!" He yelled.

Another scientist had a perplexed look on her face. "There's no need for that. If we press the big yellow button on the wall, security is called." She walked over to the wall and pressed a big yellow button, causing an alarm to go off. Jesse knew he was in trouble.

As Brennan approached the door to leave, he heard the alarm go off for security. "Oh damn!" he muttered to himself as he sprinted towards the lab. He hurriedly thought up a plan as he dashed through the door into the lab. He ran up to Jesse and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! I caught you trying to sabotage this project. You're coming with me." Brennan escorted Jesse out of the room. Before they left the lab, other guards ran over to their location. "Everything's under control; I'm taking him to the brig."

"Good," the team leader said, "I'll accompany you; the others can stay here and see what he did."

"Take cover." Brennan whispered to Jesse as he pulled his gun out and shot two of the guards. He then ran to take cover himself. He had to think of something quickly. After a few seconds, he just blurted out "We're working with Sindrell and Alkins! If we don't get out of here alive the disc goes public!" Unfortunately, this did not make the guards stop shooting.

A scientist crept up to them, causing Brennan to point her weapon at her. "Wait!" she said. "I'm working with Sindrell and Alkins too!" She pulled out two weapons and gave one to Jesse. She then took out a grenade and threw it at their enemy. When they looked up from their hiding spot, there were only two guards left, who were shot down quickly. The virus containment was not harmed.

The scientist pocketed her weapon. "By the way, I'm Lara King." Jesse and Brennan introduced themselves by their fake names. "Great, let's get out of here." Lara said as she ran to the door. The hallway was surprisingly not filled with guards, so they cautiously walked to the door out.

"So why did Sindrell, Alkins, and you do this? What's the reason you took the disc?" Jesse asked.

Lara shrugged. "It was their idea, not mine. They just figured it would sell for a lot of money, that's all. We were going to sell it to some people, but then they disappeared."

"They're dead." Brennan informed her. "Do you know who the buyer was?"

Voices were heard heading their way, so Jesse, Brennan, and Lara quickly hid in a closet.

"I don't think you'll want to know who the buyer is." Lara said.

"Tell us." Brennan was adamant.

Lara sighed. "Okay, you asked to know. The people who are our buyers used to be in the Dominion, but they didn't agree with everything the Dominion did, so they left and formed the Guardians." Lara looked at the shock on James's face and assumed that behind the helmet Brandon was shocked too. "That's right; there are two Dominions."


	13. Chapter 13

In the helix, Shalimar had been listening over Jesse's comm-link, and she almost screamed when she heard that there was a second Dominion. She gasped in shock as Lara continued to tell Jesse and Brennan about them

"They're not nearly as big as the Dominion. The Dominion could destroy them if they could only find them. They call themselves the Guardians because they feel like they're guarding the world from the treachery of the Dominion. They, we, don't believe that all mutants are bad." Jesse and Brennan noticed she said 'we'.

When the sounds of people could not be heard from the closet, Brennan, Jesse, and Lara snuck out of the closet and sprinted towards the door. Shots were heard behind them, so they turned and fired back. They continued to run, shooting behind them. Jesse was tempted to mass them all, but then the Dominion would know that Mutant X was in their headquarters. Miraculously, they all made it to the door and ran out. They could hear the helix powering up when Brennan felt a body fall onto him. He stopped and saw Lara lying on the ground.

"Make it out. Sell the disc!" she used her last gasp of breath to say.

Jesse and Brennan would have to get onto the roof before Shalimar piloted the helix down to them before they were seen by their Dominion adversary.

"Lexa, grab onto Jesse, we're going up!" Brennan said as loud as he dared as he grabbed Jesse's arm and, with his free hand, shot downward, propelling him, Jesse, and hopefully Lexa up onto the roof. After a rough landing on the roof, a shimmer of light was seen and Lexa came into view. They ran into the helix, and Shalimar piloted it back to Sanctuary.

"So it was the Guardians who we encountered at Sindrell's house." Jesse assumed.

Lexa nodded. "And they're probably the ones who killed Alkins. I was snooping in the Dominion records. According to them, the Guardians are a small group; there are only about a hundred of them. Once the Dominion finds them, they're dead." She went to the communication panel and opened a communication with her contact as Jesse and Brennan removed their face masks and Dominion apparel. The Dominion man's face came onto the screen.

"Thanks for all the inside help." Lexa said. "We needed it."

"I hope you don't make a habit of this. You had better not plan on infiltrating our headquarters again. After a security breach this serious, we will be moving. Now, do you have our disc?"

Brennan pulled the disc out of a storage compartment. "Lara King had it with her the whole time." He said. "I got it from her after she died." Everyone knew that the Dominion would be furious if they had found out how long Mutant X had the disc.

"Very good, I'm sending Sanctuary a meeting place where you will give it to us." With that, the screen went blank.

* * *

At the meeting place, Lexa and Brennan waited with the disc for the Dominion contact to come collect it. At length, he came. 

"Thank you for your help in retrieving the disc," he said, "and for destroying the virus. I assure you I will make sure that nothing like that ever happens again." He rolled up his window, and the car drove away. Lexa and Brennan went back to the helix to go home.

"How much can we really trust the Dominion?" Brennan asked.

Lexa shook her head. "We should never trust anyone who lives outside of Sanctuary; you never know when trusting someone will bite you in the ass."

"After this ordeal, I think I agree with that."

Well, that's done. I thought it went pretty well. I'm pretty sure I'm going to make a sequel.


End file.
